Amnesia
by MadisonBraginski
Summary: Madison Braginski esta perdidamente enamorada de Nathaniel, el delegado principal de Sweet Amoris; no obstante, descubrirá una cosa que no sabia del delegado y que no cabía dentro de las posibilidades, por si fuera poco, una pequeña tragedia o milagro cambiara el ritmo de las cosas en su vida…
1. El comienzo

**_¡Hola! Bueno les traigo este nuevo fanfic, se que el primer capitulo no es la gran cosa pero denle una oportunidad ^^ ya después las cosas se van a poner turbulentas 7uu7 y espero interesantes para vosotras; bueno es todo por ahora las dejo con el fic ^^_**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes a excepción de Madison, Alexander y uno que otro que metere más adelante no son de mi propiedad pues le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko-sama y Beemov, no obstante la historia también es producto mio.

* * *

POV. Madison

Mi nombre es Madison Braginski, tengo el cabello color rubio y corto, mis ojos son color azul, mi tez es caucásica, mi estatura es baja, prácticamente poniéndome contra cualquier chico soy una enana para ellos (mido 1.58).

Hace un año que me transfirieron al instituto Sweet Amoris donde he vivido toda clase de cosas, desde días divertidos y llenos de alegría hasta aquellos donde deseas que la tierra te trague o te caiga un rayo y te mate. En este instituto he conocido a mucha gente, entre ellos mi amado Nathaniel, el es el delegado principal, desde el primer día me comenzó a atraer y poco a poco caí en cuenta de que el me gustaba a pesar de la castrosa de su hermana y de los tantos e innumerables malentendidos y problemas que hemos vivido juntos; solo espero que algún día Nathaniel me vea de la misma manera en que yo le veo, cuando ese día llegue solo espero tener la suerte de ser su novia.

-El desayuno -escucho que gritan desde abajo-

-¡Voy! -respondo, a la vez que me apresuro en bajar a la cocina donde mi desayuno esta servido en un plato de porcelana, bien decorado por cierto y al lado una bolsa que es donde va mi almuerzo, normalmente cualquiera se sentaría a degustar de la deliciosa comida que tengo frente, pero yo tengo que llegar temprano con Nathaniel así que tomo el almuerzo mientras salgo corriendo de allí-

-¿¡Que crees que haces!? -escucho que me gritan antes de salir, quien lo hace es mi gemelo Alexander Braginski, es muy parecido a mi, solo que el tiene los ojos color hielo y obviamente es mucho mas alto que yo, en este momento el se encuentra de visita, acaba de llegar hace poco pero dentro de nada se inscribirá a mi mismo instituto-

-¡Lo siento! Tengo que llegar temprano -le grito y salgo corriendo-

-¡Pero tu desayuno! -exclama-

Me detengo un momento pero luego regreso corriendo por el, lo tomo y me vuelvo a salir corriendo.

-Lo comere en el camino, ¡Nos vemos hermanito! -le grito-

-¡Madison Braginski, mas te vale que vuelvas aquí y comas tu desayuno como es debido! -Escucho que me grita enojado a pesar de haber cerrado ya la puerta-.

Salgo de allí lo mas rápido posible mientras me encargo de degustar mi desayuno, es pan con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa el cual por cierto esta delicioso, si hay algo que se le da a mi hermano y a mi es la cocina, supongo que es un don innato; me es imposible evadir la idea de que cuando regrese estará hecho una furia porque no desayune como es debido, pero hay prioridades y lo entenderá cuando se lo cuente.

Finalmente arribo al instituto y una vez allí me dirijo hacia la sala de delegados donde me encuentro a Nathaniel quien esta arreglando una montaña enorme de papeles.

-Buenos días Nathaniel -digo sonriente, el al escuchar mi voz voltea hacia mi y sonríe cálidamente-

-Buenos días Madison -dice amable como siempre- llegas temprano de nuevo…

-Quería ayudarte un poco con el papeleo -menciono mientras me acerco donde el se encuentra-

-Bueno…, la verdad es que si que me vendría bien una ayudadita con ese montón mientras yo me encargo de este otro -me dice señalando los montones de papeles de la izquierda-

-¿Solo clasificarlos cierto?

-Si…

Hago lo que el me pide y los comienzo a clasificarlos en su respectivo lugar, a veces cuando estamos solos haciendo esta clase de cosas siento la mirada de Nathaniel sobre mi, pero cuando volteo el ve directo hacia el papeleo que tiene frente a el. Pasa un rato y suena el timbre anunciando que la primera clase esta por empezar, justo en ese momento ambos terminamos de acomodar los papeles soltando un suspiro de alivio que al notar nuestra sincronía nos miramos y reímos.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a clase…, ¿Te parece si nos vemos después? -pregunto-

-Claro y…muchas gracias por ayudarme, por un momento pensé que no terminaría con tanto papeleo

-S-Si, no es nada, siempre es un placer pasar un poco de tiempo jun…-me detengo en ese momento al darme cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo, siento como la cara se me pone roja, oh mierda…acabo de hablar de mas y Nathaniel me ve sorprendido- e-este, m-me tengo que ir -digo apresurada y voy hacia la puerta, antes de poder abrirla alguien mas lo hace por mi, es Melody quien al percatarse que Nathaniel no es el único allí me mira con sorpresa pero, no dura mucho y termina fulminandome con la mirada-

-Oh lo siento Nath, creia que estabas SOLO -dijo y recalco esa ultima palabra bastante bien, cualquiera que la escuchara notaria su mala vibra-

-B-Bueno…y-yo ya me iba -dije incomoda por la situación pero tenia una sonrisa nerviosa en mi rostro, tratando de contenerme por contestarle a esta tipa como es debido y empeorar la situación-

-¡Espera Madison! -escucho que exclama Nathaniel y me doy la media vuelta para verlo, esta desconcertado o al menos eso parece, veo a Melody pero ella esta boquiabierta.

-Melody, ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?

-Claro -dice tranquila, pero yo se que por dentro me quiere descuartizar-

Melody termina llendose con un aura de enojo y cerrando la puerta con un tremendo portazo que estoy segura se escucho por casi todo el instituto; Nathaniel al ver aquello no hace mas que suspirar pesadamente pero dirige toda su atención a mi, mirando directamente a mis ojos.

-Madison…-suspira- ¿Que es lo que ibas a decirme? -pregunta curioso- puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…¿Lo sabes cierto?

Oh no, por favor no me digas eso mientras me vez a los ojos, de esa manera no hay forma de no decirle lo que siento…¡Reverenda mierda!.

-Q-Que es un placer estar junto a t-ti y…-tartamudeo nerviosa, siento como mi rubor crece mas-

-¿Y que?…-me pregunta mientras se acerca a mi, quedando a centímetros, rayos…a este paso estoy segura de que le voy a soltar todo de una vez-

-Q-Q-Que me g-g-gustas…-Digo entre tartamudeos inseguros y nerviosos mientras desvío mi mirada, se lo dije, le acabo de decir lo que siento por el…-

No escucho ni un pio de parte del delegado por mucho tiempo, así que con toda la vergüenza del mundo y la cara seguramente mas roja que un tomate lo volteo a ver, el me mira, atónito y boquiabierto; yo trago saliva y solo le veo, esperando su respuesta.

Continuara…

* * *

 ** _¡Bueno eso es todo por este episodio! Si les ha gustado hacérmelo saber en los reviews, espero poder actualizar pronto ;3;._**

 ** _See you soon ^^_**


	2. Error

_¡Hola! Les traigo este nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado ;)_

 _Les dejo con el fic :3_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2: Error_**

POV. Madison

-¿D-Disculpa? -pregunta el con asombro-

-L-Lo que acabo de decir -contesto avergonzada y siento como tiemblo de nervios- m-me gustas…

-¿Te gusto? -me cuestiona con un tono que me hace enojar un poco, como si fuera una mentirosa o algo por el estilo-

-Si…m-me gustas -afirmo por tercera vez, ¿El valor?, no tengo idea de donde viene pero quiero que la tierra me trague ahora mismo y aparezca en China-

El se vuelve a quedar boquiabierto, sinceramente esta no era la manera en la que me pensaba declarar…esto me pasa por bocona; veo a Nathaniel, sigue atónito, pero su cara cambia a una de desconcierto y luego a una de miedo, genial…es bipolar.

-Escucha Madison…-dice serio-

¡Mierda!

-No…-suspira pero hace una larga pausa haciendo que me ponga mas nerviosa, Farres me regañara por llegar tarde, eso que ni que- no es recomendable que sientas eso hacia mi.

…Ok, ahora la sorprendida y desconcertada soy yo, mi mente tarda en procesar lo que me dijo y busca motivos para que lo haya dicho pero aun así en estos momentos mi mente esta mas revuelta que nada como para pensar

-¿Por qué no? -pregunto repentinamente en un intento de saber la verdad-

-Pues…yo…, solo te voy a lastimar, ¿Comprendes? -habla como si estuviera tratando de consolar a un animal muy herido, pero no entiendo porque me habla en ese tono-

-¡Tu no serias capaz de ello! -respondo con algo de enojo pero ni yo se porque respondo de esa forma-

-Madison…, yo amo a alguien mas

-¿Eh…? -digo, pero esas palabras me caen encima como si fueran agua fría con hielo la cual me avientan desde lo alto, ¿Ama a alguien mas?…lo cierto es que era posible que me respondiera algo así pero…¿Como?…¿Cuando?…¿Por que?…¿Donde?; miles de preguntas invaden mi mente pero no tengo respuesta a ninguna, solo vagas suposiciones que mi mente imagina pero más que eso, no quiero creer lo que me acaba de decir, me niego a aceptar que sea así.

-¿Entiendes ahora por que digo que solo te voy a lastimar? -afirma de nuevo esa postura con un tono muy serio, inclusive podría decir que frío- Es mejor que te olvides de mi y de esa forma yo olvidare lo que acaba de pasar aquí ¿Vale? Solo…seamos amigos…¿Si?…

Le escucho decir cada palabra, pero cada una de ellas me duele y provoca una punzada en mi corazón que me hace sentir dolor…; si tan solo me hubiera quedado a desayunar no estaría plantada como idiota frente al único chico de este instituto que ha logrado que sienta algo por el y…sorpresa, el no siente lo mismo por mi.

-¿Madison? -pregunta preocupado o al menos intenta fingir que lo esta- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al ver que no respondo se acerca a mi, intenta ponerme la mano en el hombro pero le pego un manotazo que hace que la aparte mientras yo retrocedo y siento como las lagrimas escapan de mis ojos.

-C-Crei que…me querias -susurro con dolor-

-No te pongas así…, no debiste haber dicho que gustabas de mi…ese fue tu error -veo que intenta acercarse a mi con intenciones de consolarme-

-Si, tienes razón, fue mi error que me gustaras -respondo con la voz quebrada y sigo sintiendo como las lagrimas resbalan por mi mejilla, estoy segura de que Nathaniel no me creyó nada de lo que dije y lo entiendo; lo cierto es que yo tampoco me creo, es simplemente una forma de conservar el poco orgullo que me queda-.

Inconscientemente voy hacia la puerta alejándome de el, cuando llego giro el picaporte y la abro pero antes de salir le veo por ultima vez de reojo, me mira con seriedad, no lo soporto y salgo corriendo sin importarme nada, aunque escucho como se azota la puerta fuertemente detrás de mi antes de avanzar. Corro por el instituto sin encontrar lugar donde desahogarme, necesito hacerlo…; subo las escaleras con prisa tratando de llegar a la terraza, estoy segura de que allí no habrá nadie.

Me quedo en blanco cuando siento como doy un paso en falso y la sensación de caer, veo como voy hacia atrás y me es imposible sujetarme de algo para detener la caída, lo siguiente que siento es el dolor de mi cuerpo chocando contra los escalones y también el sonido que este produce.

* * *

 _Bueno hasta aquí el episodio :'D, espero que les vaya gustando y no sea muy exagerado; ya saben si les ha gustado, tienen una opinión o critica que dar, es recibida en los reviews._

 _See you soon!_


	3. Accidente

_¡Hola! Les traigo el capitulo 3, la verdad es que tenia inspiración y lo hice todo de un tirón, ya saben si no aprovechas luego se te va la idea y así..._

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten! Este capitulo estará narrado por Nathaniel y no por Madison, así conoceremos un poco más del delegado ninja en este fic y también una que otra cosa sobre la novia que por cierto, en unos capítulos hará aparición 7uu7._

 _Bueno es todo, los dejo con el capitulo._

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3: Accidente_**

POV. Nathaniel

Me quedo parado, viendo hacia la puerta donde segundos antes Madison se marcho corriendo y llorando por mi culpa, repaso lo que acaba de suceder varias veces en mi mente pero solo consigo tener un sentimiento lleno de culpa y arrepentimiento; mis palabras resultaron ser más duras de lo que deberían, por más cargadas de verdad que estas estén creo que se lo debí haber mencionado de una forma más relajada.

Me siento en una de las tantas sillas de la sala de delegados y suspiro frustrado, esto me ha dejado agobiado mentalmente y seguramente lo hará por el resto del día; estoy a punto de dejarlo ir cuando en mi mente veo esa expresión que hizo Madison al momento de decirle que amaba a alguien más y sobre todo cuando le dije que fue su error decir que gustaba de mi.

Mi celular suena y vibra a todo lo que da, lo busco en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y contesto sin fijarme de quien se trata.

-Habla Nathaniel, ¿Quien llama? -pregunto de mal humor, no quiero hablar con nadie-

-¿Nathaniel? -pregunta una voz femenina, con cierto interés en mi tono lo que me hace sobresaltar y abrir los ojos como platos, la primera persona que aparece en mi mente es Madison, de nuevo con esa expresión de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos azules…, espera, ¿Hermosos ojos azules? ¡¿En que demonios estoy pensando?!, ¡Sal de mi cabeza Madison!-

Caigo en cuenta de que me estoy tardando en contestar mas de lo que debería, estoy dispuesto a colgar para hacer desaparecer aquel sentimiento de culpa cuando veo en la pantalla del móvil de quien se trata y como por arte de magia, aquel sentimiento se va a la par de la imagen de Madison, con solo ver el nombre de la persona quien llama sonrío y mi animo se eleva bastante.

-Ah…Alice, me has metido un susto -digo y suspiro de alivio mientras me paso una mano por el cabello- ¿Como estas?

-Bien gracias lindo, ¿Estas ocupado? Perdona si te he llamado repentinamente pero quería escuchar tu voz

-No, para nada y aunque lo estuviese dejaría de hacer lo que sea para hablar contigo

-¡Eso me alegra mucho!, ¿Quieres salir hoy? Te extraño mucho y tengo algo de tiempo para que estemos juntos

-Claro que me encantaría -respondo animado por la idea y siento como en la cara se me forma una sonrisa de tonto enamorado- ¿Donde te veo amor?

-Bueno…¿Te parece si nos vemos en el centro comercial?

-Excelente, te veo allí

-¡No puedo esperar a que estemos juntos! -exclama llena de alegría lo que me hace sonreír aun más- Entonces nos vemos en cuanto salgas allí, un beso y abrazo

Retiro el móvil de mi oreja y cuelgo la llamada, aunque justo al hacerlo escucho que tocan el timbre lo cual me viene perfecto ya que necesito un poco de aire libre y darme un pequeño respiro antes de volver a mis actividades normales. Me quedo un rato pensando en Alice, ella es mi novia desde algún tiempo atrás, la conocí de una manera muy extraña pues ella es más grande que yo por 2 años; Amber se lleva bien con ella, de hecho cuando las presente se identificaron de inmediato una con la otra, tienen bastantes intereses en común pero igualmente tienen actitudes diferentes.

Algo de nuevo me deja helado y es la cara de Madison, a pesar de que lo trato de olvidar la imagen no quiere salirse de mi cabeza; un poco harto me levanto de la silla dispuesto a ir al patio, salgo pero escucho mucho alboroto y a varios alumnos reunidos donde están las escaleras, me la pienso dos veces antes de ir a verificar que es pues yo no quiero más problemas pero, el alboroto no parece cesar y al contrario veo algo de preocupación en la cara de las chicas mientras veo que Peggy se intenta abrir camino pero Kim no la deja pasar, lo que sea que este pasando no me trae buena espina.

Voy directamente al lugar a ver que esta pasando, varios al verme me dejan pasar, pero cuando llego la imagen se me hace tan irreal que no me la creo, de hecho me quedo allí plantado como idiota, escucho que la gente habla, uno que otro me pasa la mano frente a los ojos intentando hacerme reaccionar; lo que hay frente a mi no es nada más ni nada menos que Madison siendo sujetada por Armin quien intenta hacerla reaccionar al igual que Lysandro, Alexy, Kentin y Castiel, veo la escena y en los escalones veo algo de sangre…examino de nuevo a Madison, debe de estar desmayada, pues veo que Armin le habla pero ella no responde…además de eso tiene una herida en la cabeza del lado derecho, la cual sangra.

Siento que alguien me mueve con brusquedad, a pesar de todo se siente como se contiene por no proporcionarme un golpe, veo a quien me saca de mi mundo, Castiel, me ve con la furia del mundo y hasta cierto punto impotente.

-¿¡Que estas sordo!? -me pregunta enojado, de hecho prácticamente me grita la pregunta- ¡Reacciona imbecil! Madison necesita un medico y tu estas parado como idiota

-E-Eh…s-si un medico…y-yo le llamo…

El me suelta y gruñe mas que enojado pero Lysandro le pone una mano en el hombro y niega con la cabeza, escucho a Castiel vociferar un "Déjate de joder" y se aleja de mi.

-¡M-Madison responde por favor! -escucho decir a Armin lleno de preocupación-

-¡Tranquilizate! Nathaniel ya va a llamar a un medico -le dice Alexy tratando de calmarlo-

Armin me voltea a ver y con la mirada simplemente me alejo del grupo y llamo rápidamente a una ambulancia, donde me responden que no tardan en llegar pero yo voy corriendo a la sala de delegados donde busco entre los archivos el numero de teléfono de su casa, marco pero no me contesta nadie, maldigo en voz baja y me llevo las manos al cabello lleno de impotencia, pero más que eso, de frustración de no poder hacer más por ella.

Continuara...

* * *

 _Y bueno es todo por este capitulo, si les ha gustado dejen su opinión en los reviews porque hace muy feliz a la autora leerlos y me motiva a seguir con el fic :'D, espero actualizar lo más pronto posible en cuanto tenga oportunidad e inspiración para continuarlo._

 _See you soon!_


	4. Confusión

_¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que se encuentren bien; aquí les traigo la continuación con algo de retraso D': pero lo cierto es que me costo un poco inspirarme para este capitulo, me llegaban unas ideas y luego se me iban otras -.-', pero bueno, dejando de lado el sufrimiento que tuve con este cuarto capitulo solo espero que les guste tanto o más como los anteriores._

 _De mientras es todo por ahora y los dejo con el capitulo ^^._

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4: Confusión._**

POV. Madison

 _"Madison…yo amo a alguien más"_

Esas palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza sin razón alguna, aunque al principio siento un dolor indescriptible al escucharlas poco a poco estas mismas se vuelven mas débiles y a su vez pierden efecto en mi; siento como se vuelven un susurro perdido entre la inmensa oscuridad en la que estoy sumida y después…desaparecen para siempre, las intento buscar, intento escuchar aquella voz de quien pertenecen y quien me hace sufrir….pero no encuentro nada más que un vació, tal y como el que siento en mi corazón.

Abro mis ojos y me despierto de golpe, respiro agitada y siento que sudo un poco, me trato de tranquilizar a mi misma y cuando lo logro me llevo una mano a la cabeza pero al tocarla siento un dolor punzante.

-¡D-Duele! -exclamo con dolor y escucho el sonido de una silla rechinar en el suelo, volteo hacia el origen del sonido y veo a mi hermano parado allí…pero, analizando bien el lugar…no se donde estoy- ¿H-Hermano? -pregunto- ¿D-Donde estoy?

Alexander solo me ve y me abraza con fuerza, me quedo extrañada por esa reacción pero correspondo.

-M-Me alegra de que estés bien…no sabes cuanto me alegra -susurra a mi oído en tono tranquilizador-

-¿P-Pero de que hablas hermanito? Es obvio que voy a estar bien…pero…¿Donde estamos?

-En el hospital

-¿E-Eh? ¿Y porque estamos en un hospital? -pregunto desconcertada-

-Espera aquí, iré por los demás

-¿E-Eh? P-Pero…

Entonces el se va casi corriendo y sale del cuarto, yo me quedo allí sentada y aun desconcertada; miro a mis alrededores y compruebo que efectivamente es un hospital. Lo que para mi es un misterio, es el porque estoy aquí, justo cuando me voy a levantar a verificarme a mi misma escucho como la puerta se abre en par y entra Rosayla hecha una fiera literalmente, la cual se lanza a abrazarme entre lagrimas.

-¡Madison! ¡Oh no tienes idea de cuando me alegra que estés bien! -dice entre sollozos, veo como mas gente esta en la habitación, los cuales tienen una gota estilo anime, son los chicos y una que otra de las chicas, al menos a quienes les caigo bien-

-S-Si Rosa claro que estoy bien ¿Porque no debería de estarlo?

Ella me suelta y se limpia las lagrimas, pero yo siento un alivio que me haya soltado, me apretaba tanto que sentía que me asfixiaba así que ya puedo respirar en paz y tranquila, los abrazos de Rosayla son así cuando esta en su modo sobre protector, para mi ha sido y es una gran amiga en la que puedo contar para cualquier cosa…a pesar de que haya enseñado mi ropa interior a los chicos.

-Bueno Madison es que…, te caíste de las escaleras…

-¿Ah?…-pregunto yo desconcertada-

-Si, ¿No lo recuerdas? Armin fue quien corrió hacia ti porque el profesor lo saco de la clase y fue cuando te encontré tirada en el suelo sangrando de la cabeza…

Me quedo pensando por varios instantes, siento la atmósfera pesada en el ambiente, finalmente dirijo mi mirada hacia Armin, todos parecen notarlo menos el que esta jugando con su PSP, hasta que Alexy le pega un codazo tremendo.

-Venga ¿Porque hiciste eso? -pregunta este algo molesto por que le sacaran de su transe-

-Deja tu jueguito, que no vez que Madison acaba de despertar y le prestas mas atención a tu PSP

-V-Venga pero no es para que me interrumpas de esa forma

-Si claro, si cuando la encontraste bien que aventaste la psp al suelo y corriste a abrazarla y decirle que si estaba bien, casi llorabas como una mariposa de la pradera a la que le dieron un leve rozon -río Castiel-

Noto como un leve sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de Armin, pero lo cierto es que yo también lo siento en mi cara, ¿Armin en serio dejo de lado su psp solo para ver si estaba bien?…

-Dejando ese tema de lado, nos alegra que te encuentres mejor princesa -me dice Lysandro y pone una mano en mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello levemente, siento como me estoy poniendo mas colorada de lo normal pero no puedo evitar sentir bien-

-Hey, hey, un metro de distancia -dice Alexander algo celoso-

-Si supieras…-dice Castiel-

-¿¡Que dijiste!? -le pregunta Alexander enfadado-

-Que las saladitas son horneadas y saladas -responde este evitando el tema-

-…te tendré vigilado en cuando entre al Sweet Amoris

-¡Ah si! -Dice Rosayla sacándonos del incomodo momento de los celos incontrolables de mi hermano y las provocaciones de parte del pelirrojo- Nathaniel no pudo venir…es que…bueno, dijo que tenia…¿Un compromiso? -dice ella-

Veo como todos los chicos ponen cara seria, pero yo no entiendo el porque, pero…repentinamente siento una punzada en el pecho que no puedo ignorar, de nuevo ese dolor insoportable del que no se nada.

-Y el compromiso: Salir con su novia -dice Peggy y todos la fulminan con la mirada excepto mi hermano, el cual siento su mirada preocupada recaer sobre mi y pronto siento la de los demás- O-Oh…cierto,…no lo sabias -Dice Peggy-

-Cierra la boca Peggy -menciona Kim-

-Tranquila Kim, no pasa nada -digo y le sonrió- Ademas, ¿Porque habría de afectarme? Si yo y Nathaniel no somos mas que amigos…

Casi todos se quedan impactados ante mi declaración, aunque lo cierto es que yo me quedo desconcertada, la mayoría me mira como si hubiera dicho algo malo o alguna cosa por el estilo.

-E-Esto…¿P-Pasa algo?

-…M-Madison vamos no tienes que hacerte la fuerte, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

-¿Y porque habría de hacerme la fuerte? -pregunto extrañada-

-…Es que…a ti…

-A ti te gusta el rubio oxigenado del delegado -dice Castiel con molestia e interrumpiendo a Rosa-

Pero en ese momento me hecho a reír y no se porque, es extraño…me siento extraña.

-Vamos pero ¿De que hablan ustedes? Yo solo veo a Nathaniel como un amigo…es imposible que yo le vea como algo más -digo y sonrío-

Las caras de todos están llenas de confusión pero mas que eso muchos como Castiel tienen la boca tan abierta que ya se les habría metido una mosca cuantas veces se le antojará

-P-Pero tu…

-En serio no se de que me están hablando chicos…yo, solo veo a Nathaniel como un buen amigo, creo que jamas se me ha asomado por la cabeza algún sentimiento amoroso hacia el, si esto es una clase de broma de mal gusto les sugiero que no la continúen…de verdad no siento nada por el mas que amistad.

Todos me miran, incrédulos, hasta Peggy esta impactada por mi confesión pero yo soy la que esta confundida, no se porque dicen eso y mucho menos porque me hacen una broma de ese tipo. En mis recuerdos aparece Nathaniel y yo ayudando, pero…sinceramente y pensando bien, cada vez que pienso en algún recuerdo mío y suyo siento como si algo faltara o no encajara…como si algo estuviera perdido pero, no se lo que es.

Continuara…

* * *

 _Ya se que es algo sacado de tono lo que le pasa a Madison pero seguramente ya saben porque esta así x'3 pero aun así los chicos tienen sus dudas sobre lo que le pasa a la rubia ya que un día dice que ama Nathaniel y ahora resulta que solo lo quiere como amigo (Friendzone time!). Pero igual ellos también tienen sus ideas de lo que esta pasando y varios de los chicos se intentaran aprovechar un poquitin de la situación y bueno...mucho salseo :D!_

 _En cuanto al delegado ninja ya veran como el karma le devolvera todo tarde o temprano :D!; en el proximo episodio es muy probable que este narrado por el y tal vez aparezca por fin la novia de este...Chan, chan CHAAAAN!._

 _Pero bueno eso es todo por ahora y espero que tengan un hermoso día ^^, ya saben si les ha gustado, quieren criticarlo, etc. Es bien recibido en los Reviews los cuales estoy al pendiente :'D (y los cuales me hacen muy feliz); un saludo a Ojo de Aguila quien me ha comentado desde el primer capitulo y a HainesHouse!._

 _See you soon :'D._


	5. Sorpresas

_¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que se encuentren bien; después de muchoo tiempo les traigo la continuación 3, una disculpa si no he actualizado el fic pero pues ya saben, escuela, problemas y esas cosas de la vida me lo impiden :'c /3._

 _He tomado un poco de mi tiempo libre y bueno...esto es lo que ha salido de la inspiration :'D, espero que el capitulo les agrade y por ahora es todo de mi parte, disfruten :3_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo_ _5: Sorpresas._**

POV. Nathaniel

Cuando salgo del instituto todo se ha calmado, ya son las 4:15pm y yo necesito reunirme con Alice; comienzo a recoger todas mis cosas y también a ordenar lo poco que queda en la sala de delegados, una vez que termino tomo lo que es mío y voy directo a la salida. Una vez allí voy a la parada de autobuses que esta cerca y tomo uno directo al centro comercial y no dudo en tomar un lugar en la parte trasera una vez que ya pague mi pasaje, al sentarme caigo pesadamente y me llevo una mano a la frente algo frustrado; aunque no quiero admitirlo Madison sigue en mi mente…ella y esa horrible imagen de las escaleras. Si antes sentía culpa ahora siento más el doble después de verla así…ella me ha ayudado siempre y yo…¿Que he hecho yo por ella?.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al notar que ya estamos por llegar al centro comercial, bajo del camión y entro al centro comercial posteriormente subir las escaleras eléctricas y sentarme en uno de los tantos sillones color anaranjado, me pongo cómodo y saco el celular para mandarle un mensaje a Alice, pero cuando estoy por enviárselo siendo como unos brazos me rodean.

-Hola amor -Me dice una voz femenina que reconozco en seguida, Alice-

-Hola cielo -Digo feliz y acaricio sus manos tan suaves

Ella entonces hace que la voltee a ver y me planta un beso apasionado y hasta un punto algo…desesperado, mi primer reacción es corresponderle pero…, repentinamente aquella imagen de mi hermosa novia besándome se transforma y veo a Madison besarme, lo cual hace que me sobresalte y me separe de inmediato de Alice; ella se queda sorprendida ante mi acción y me mira extrañada pero luego se pone muy seria.

-¿Pasa algo? -me pregunta, noto que su tono esta algo apagado…mierda-

-No cielo…es solo que me pareció ver algo fuera de lo normal, no es nada te lo prometo

Ella me mira directo a los ojos, como si intentara descifrar lo que pienso pero simplemente se encoge de brazos y se sienta a mi lado, al parecer se ha rendido.

-Ultimamente te he notado…distraído, ¿Estas seguro de que no es nada? ¿Son tus padres de nuevo?

Mis padres…

|Flash Back|

Me estaba cambiando en los vestuarios tranquilamente, la clase de educación física había culminado así como el partido de baloncesto así que me había quitado la camisa, sabia que en mi espalda estaban los moretones del otro día aun presentes y los sentía perfectamente bien…sobre todo por el hecho de que el dolor no había disminuido ni un poco cuando escuche un ruido atrás de mi y al voltearme…estaba justamente Madison con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-¡Pero qué…!-pronuncie y sentí como la cara me ardía de vergüenza…no, no ¿Porque ella entre toda la gente de este instituto?- ¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡Estas completamente loca! ¿¡Que te lleva a esconderte para espiar a los demás!? -exclame sintiendo como la rabia y la humillación emergía en mi ser-

-Esto…quería…, pensaba que Lysandro sería el primero en irse…

-Tengo que hacer una tarea con Melody, yo me he ido en primer lugar. ¡Eso no responde a mi pregunta! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

-Q-Quería ver el tatuaje de Lysandro…

-¿Un TATUAJE? ¡¿Espías a los chicos mientras se cambian para ver un TATUAJE?! ¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso? -de todas las personas aquí ella era una de las que no quería que se enterara de los golpes en mi espalda, sobre todo porque se que no se cansara hasta saber que me ha pasado-

-Pero es la verdad…

-¡Idiota! ¿No has encontrado otra forma de verlo?

-No te creía capaz de hacer cosas tan fuera de lugar…

-He actuado sin pensar…de verdad lo siento no era mi intención -decía con tristeza-

-…fuera de aquí, si no quieres tener problemas de verdad

Ella se fue tras escuchar mi amenaza, lo que Madison no noto es que observaba cada paso que daba para alejarse de mi…a pesar del enojo porque viera mis heridas note como en su cara había arrepentimiento total.

|Fin del flash back|

-¡Nathaniel! -me grita Alice y me saca de mis pensamientos, yo me tomo unos segundos para despejar mi mente de aquel recuerdo-

-¿Q-Que pasa amor?

-…estas muy distraído, ¿De verdad no es nada?

-Eh no…es solo que una compañera el día de hoy se cayo y se lastimo…así que estoy algo preocupado por ella -miento, pero en parte se que es verdad, me preocupa la salud de Madison…ojalá me perdone por no haber ido a verla-

-Ya…¿Y quien es esa famosa compañera tuya? -dice y noto cierto enojo en sus palabras…¿Qué le pasa?-

-Bueno, se llama Madison Braginski, se transfirió hace un año aproximadamente a mi instituto…

-Ah es esa chica de la que me ha hablado Amber -¿Amber le ha hablado de ella? ¿Porque debería?- ¿Como es que te puedes preocupar por ella? Es una mujer problemática

-No, para nada lo es, en cambio Amber es quien siempre la esta molestando

-Amber es un amor de persona, creo que deberías defender mas a tu hermana…esa chica es una busca pleitos

-Si amor, prometo que lo empezare a hacer…

Aunque realmente no me siento a gusto acusando a Madison de cosas que se que no ha hecho, me sorprende hasta que punto Amber y Alice se llevan bien, tanto como para confiarse las cosas de esa manera.

-Pero bueno, dejemos ese tema de lado, no quiero tener discusiones por una chica indecente

Estoy a punto de contestarle a Alice cuando ella me besa, el beso me calma y yo le correspondo, poco a poco ella disminuye la distancia entre ambos y se me acerca, yo pongo mis manos al rededor de su cintura, escucho una risita de parte suya y siento como sus manos se posan en las mías y las baja a cierta parte suya, incomodo las vuelvo a subir y termino el beso.

-Y-Yo…-digo avergonzado, siento como un sonrojo me aparece en la cara-

-Somos novios desde hace mucho Nath…ya es hora de que…

-¡No!…-exclamo- e-es que aun es algo pronto ¿No crees?

Ella me lanza una mirada de desaprobación.

-Como quieras…-dice y dirige su mirada a otro lado-

-Vamos Alice…no te pongas así

-Estoy harta de que tengamos tanto tiempo juntos y no hayamos hecho…

-Dame un poco más de tiempo, no es como si esto fuera fácil…es una decisión que se tiene que tomar con prudencia

Ella me mira fijamente, yo solo siento como mi cara enrojece, ¿Porque insistirá tanto en ese tema? Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante…

-En fin -suspira resignada y por lo que veo esta molesta- quería decirte que me transferiré a tu instituto -sonríe alegre- ¿Eso mola no? ¡Podremos estar juntos!

Por un momento me quedo impactado y procesando las palabras de Alice…¿Ella se va a transferir a mi instituto?, en ese momento siento una alegría indescriptible, no obstante una parte de mi dice que las cosas no saldrán bien.

-Me alegro mucho amor -le digo y la abrazo- eso significa que te veré mas seguido

-¡Si! Al fin esas moscas muertas se alejaran de ti de una vez por todas

Siento como una furia indescriptible emerge en mi, ¿Que me pasa? ¿Porque me molesta?…la respuesta surge entre sombras, Madison; me obligo a mi mismo olvidarla de una vez por todas, ella solo es mi amiga…y eso es lo que será, nunca he sentido nada por ella que no vaya más allá de una simple amistad, que ella lo sienta no significa que sea correspondido.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, dejo que el momento fluya como debe de ser y Madison queda excluida de mi vida solo por este instante.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Les esta gustando como va quedando este fic? Espero que así sea, el siguiente capitulo espero poder subirlo el proximo sábado o ya de plano el proximo fin de semana ya que la escuela me la esta poniendo difícil D':, aun así prometo que no abandonare el fic porque tengo muchisimas ideas para el y eso solo significa...SALSEO EN CAMINO :D_

 **Respuesta a Reviews:**

 **Ojo de aguila:** Yo amo al ninja pero en este fic simplemente quiero hacerlo sufrir, no se porque :D, Cast ya le dara su merecido en un futuro ¬u¬ ya veras. Los chicos obviamente se van a querer aprovechar de que haya olvidado ciertos feelings hacia Nath y acerca de él...bueno, tendrás que leer lo que va a pasar en un futuro aunque he de admitir que se pondra muuuy bueno :3

Salu2

 _See you soon._


	6. En el olvido

_¡Hola chicos! ¿Como se encuentran? Espero que bien y que no tengan problemas con la escuela. Aquí me tienen actualizando el fic tras una semana :'D lo cual es un gran avance considerando el monte de tareas que me están dejando en la escuela xD (a pero yo quería área 2)._

 _Me inspire muy fácil para este capitulo lo cual me sorprendió enormemente o.o, pero bueno dejemos de lado eso; la verdad es que lo iba a hacer mucho más largo pero decidí acortarlo porque me gusta manejar el POV. por capitulo y no quería meter de una sola vez el POV. de Nathaniel junto con el de Madison. La verdad es que la inspiración me surgió muy fácil y quería escribir más así que espero tener el próximo capitulo o mañana o en el transcurso de esta semana ya que tengo que regresar a hacer un poco de tarea por ahora xD._

 _De momento esto es todo y los dejo con el fic :'D._

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 6: En el olvido_**

POV. Madison

Han pasado 15 minutos aproximadamente desde que casi todos los chicos que me vinieron a ver han abandonado la habitación, yo misma desconozco el porte están actuando en esa forma tan extraña…incluso mi hermano fue con ellos alegándome que solo iban a consultar algo con el doctor. Se me hace raro que tras tanto tiempo ellos no regresen aun pero…al menos tengo a Armin que aunque no me hable me hace compañía en presencia, pues juega con su PSP arduamente, me dedico a verlo por unos instantes y siento como la cara me comienza a arder de vergüenza…¿Que me pasa? ¿Porque estoy actuando tan extraño?, si bien recuerdo siempre he considerado al gamer como uno de mis amigos mas íntimos, sin embargo…en este momento me siento extraña estando solo en presencia de el…¿Que me esta ocurriendo? ¿Es porque corrió a ver si yo me encontraba en buen estado tras encontrarme en el suelo?. Desearía poder poner en orden mis pensamientos pero la sola presencia de Armin dentro de la sala me pone nerviosa; con determinación lo volteo a ver una vez más solo para encontrarme con sus ojos azules viéndome atentamente, yo siento como el sonrojo en mi cara crece gradualmente y Armin le brota un rubor instantáneo pero quita su vista de mi y se la dedica a la pantalla de su PSP, inmediatamente escucho los sonidos del videojuego que se encuentra pasando, escucho la típica música de Mario Bros, sin embargo desconozco el titulo del juego en sí; no pasa mucho tiempo, tal vez ni siquiera 8 segundos para que se escuche cuando alguien pierde el nivel, Armin se ve enojado y veo como apaga la consola de inmediato con una cara de frustración. Ninguno de los dos pronuncia una sola palabra, a pesar de que yo lo veo, Armin dirige su mirada hacia otra parte…, seguimos así por lo menos 5 minutos hasta que el me voltea a ver con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Y-Yo…-escucho que musita Armin entre tartamudeos que lo hacen ver adorable en una forma en la que yo jamas me había percatado- me alegro de que estés bien…-dice finalmente, pero tengo la impresión de que eso no es lo que quería decirme-.

Quiero decirle algo, mi mente piensa en miles de palabras con las que yo podría responder, pero mi boca no articula ninguna de ellas y termino quedándome callada; Armin esta prácticamente igual que yo, sin decir nada y mirando al suelo mientras yo soy incapaz de descifrar que pasa por su mente en estos instantes.

-A-Armin yo…-antes de que pueda decir más escucho el rechinar de la silla y no pasan mas de 3 segundos para que yo sienta a los brazos de Armin envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo protector, eso hace que me ponga roja de nuevo pero no me separo, me quedo quieta y permito que el me abrace; cierro mis ojos y me permito disfrutar de esta calidez que es producto del suave y tierno abrazo del chico gamer-.

-Estaba…preocupado por ti -le oigo decir, el acaricia mi cabello aunque de manera algo torpe, puedo escuchar claramente el latir de su corazón…va tan a prisa- creí por un segundo que…ya no despertarías

Aquella confesión me hace sentir abrumada por un sentimiento que desconozco, pero…a su vez me hace sentir tan bien que mi cuerpo no quiere separarse del suyo.

Ni el ni yo pronunciamos nada, seguimos en el abrazo y sigo sintiendo las caricias de Armin, las cuales ya van tomando más firmeza pero sin llegar a ser rudas…si tan solo todo se pudiera quedar así por la eternidad.

-¡Ya regresamos! -escucho la voz de Rosayla y a su vez el sonido de la puerta abrirse; nerviosos, Armin y yo nos separamos y hacemos como si nada…con la excepción de que nuestra cara esta más roja que un tomate- ¿Uhm? ¿Sucedió algo mientras no estábamos? -pregunta Rosa algo incrédula, me alegro de que no se percatara por esta ocasión pero ya levantamos sospechas para que me pregunte hasta el cansancio-.

-P-Por supuesto que no, solo que…-vacila Armin, al parecer la excusa se le acaba de ir-

-E-Es que me pegue en el codo y Armin se preocupo de más así que vino a checar que no fuera nada -digo nerviosa y soy consiente de que acabo de decir la excusa mas estupida jamas inventada en la historia-

-¡S-Si eso! -exclama Armin tratando de sonar con seguridad pero se refleja todo lo contrario, no obstante parece que mi tonta excusa lo ha salvado de un momento incomodo-.

La mayoría arquea una ceja dudando de la dichosa excusa, sin embargo, Alexy sonríe divertido, sin dudas intuye algo, por su parte Peggy tiene una sonrisa irónica como diciendo "Si claro", Castiel por su parte tiene el ceño fruncido con su típica expresión de enojo…, Kentin y Lysandro están igual que los demás.

-Y-Y bueno…¿Que les dijo el medico? -pregunto yo para romper la tensión en el ambiente, cosa que logro porque la expresión de todos se relaja, aunque la de algunos denota preocupación…¿Tan mal estoy?-

-Bueno, solo tienes unos cuantos daños, al parecer te darán de alta hoy pero vendremos dentro de poco a una consulta solo para checar como vas progresando -menciona mi hermano en un tono serio y bastante profesional, parece más un médico que mi hermano-

-E-Esta bien -digo-

-Bien…¡Las visitas se acabaron! -exclama el y comienza a empujar a todos hacia la salida-

-¿Que le pasa joven? ¿Que no ve que esto no es para nada victoriano? -dice Lysandro con desaprobación-

-¡Lo que sea! Pero se han culminado -responde mi hermano-

-Adiós tabla de planchar -grita Castiel entre la muchedumbre-

-¿¡Que dijiste!? -le respondo yo con un grito-

Tras mucho alboroto finalmente mi hermano logra sacar a todos, pero unos minutos después el se retira ya que como el ha dicho se han acabado las visitas, sin embargo, me avisa que estará en la recepción esperándome. Yo me quedo allí otro rato pensando en el porque la cara de preocupación de los chicos.

|Unas horas después|

La fría brisa nocturna me recibe en cuanto salgo del taxi, mi hermano sale detrás de mi y paga, yo por mientras entro a nuestra casa y me quito el abrigo, ya estamos en otoño y no falta casi nada para invierno, lo que significa que pronto empezara a nevar y yo necesito ropa que me cubra un poco más. Tras haberme despojado del abrigo subo las escaleras sin importarme nada y voy directo a mi habitación donde voy directamente a tirarme a la cama totalmente exhausta mentalmente; cierro mis ojos al sentir la comodidad de mi cama y el monótono silencio que hay, quisiera dormir pero nuevamente una serie de sentimientos desconocidos me invade y siento aquella necesidad de llorar pero no se el porque.

Con cuidado me siento en la cama y me toco el vendaje, a pesar de que el doctor dijo que no era nada grave yo siento que hay algo de falsedad en sus palabras pero…no estoy segura de que se trata.

Mis pensamientos se dirigen por alguna razón hacia el delegado del Instituto Sweet Amoris, en ellos aparece su sonrisa característica que siempre me ha dedicado desde que llegue pero…, no me hace sentir especial y mucho menos me reconforta, es como si Nathaniel no generara nada en mi…como si le fuera totalmente indiferente. Comienzo a preocuparme del motivo por el cual mis amigos se mostraron tan impresionados con el hecho de que no presentara ningún sentimiento afectivo-amoroso hacia el delegado, pero para mi es más que evidente que no siento nada hacia el.

Por alguna razón comienzo a sentir algo de desprecio hacia Nathaniel y eso hace que me quede extrañada…¿Desde cuando tengo estos sentimientos de odio hacia el? Es como si algo me dijera que debo de tenerle aunque sea un poco de desprecio…pero ni siquiera se la razón; me dispongo a sacarlo de mi cabeza, y eso hago…pero en mis pensamientos aparece otra persona: Armin.

En ese momento mi corazón comienza a latir rápido sin razón alguna, siento que mi cara se pone caliente…¿Que me esta pasando?, los recuerdos de ambos juntos…, el abrazándome…preocupado por mi, me abrazo a mi misma y me quedo pensando en este sentimiento nuevo que tengo hacia aquel gamer de cabellos azabaches…¿Será que Armin me gusta?.

-¡Madison! Baja a cenar -me grita a mi hermano desde la cocina-

-¡Voy! -le respondo y me levanto de la cama, me pongo entonces las pantuflas cuando veo encima de mi cómoda una foto que me llama la atención, en ese momento me regreso a ver de que se trata y al verlo es una foto de Nathaniel dormido, me pregunto por un instante el como ha llegado hasta aquí y entonces la quito del marco y la deposito en uno de los cajones, en cuanto al marco me quedo pensando en que ponerle, mi hermano me vuelve a gritar y bajo a toda prisa haciendo que me olvide de momento del tema del marco.

* * *

 _¿Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que así sea porque se pondrán más intensos mientras más avancemos :D_

Respuesta a Reviews:

Ojo de aguila: No soy de dar muchos spoilers pero a mi si me gusta que me den (?) - fail, pero tu detector de zorras no esta descompuesto :'D, si alguien se lleva bien con Amber es motivo de preocupación, solo mira a la odiosa de Karla -.-, como dije ya Cast y los demás lo harán sufrir de una manera kawaiis muajajaja -insértese risa malévola-, un saludo.

 _De momento esto es todo, ¡Bonita noche, día, tarde!_

 _See you around._


	7. Sentimientos inexplicables

_¡Hola chicos! ¿Como están? Espero que se encuentren bien._

 _Se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero aquí me tienen, lo cierto es que las cosas con la escuela se complican más y me estoy dividiendo en trocitos para poder hacer los tres fic's que estoy planeando y llevando a cabo, el tercero lo publicare dentro de poco (espero)._

 _Bien sin más que decir los dejo con el capitulo, ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 7: Sentimientos inexplicables._**

POV. Nathaniel.

El despertador suena a todo lo que da y con una mano automáticamente pulso el botón para apagarlo, inmediatamente me siento sobre la cama y veo al vacío, me siento…extraño, como si acabara de perder algo importante, pero no se que es. Trato de alejar esa confusión de mi mente y no permito que me atormente; me levanto de la cama y voy hacia mi baño, me quito los bóxer y abro el agua fría, necesito despejarme y se que esa es la mejor manera. Una vez desnudo me meto de un tirón y al hacerlo ahogo un grito que se convierte en un gemido contenido gracias a que me muerdo el labio, no obstante, el agua fría me despierta de inmediato y hace que me olvide de las preocupaciones por un instante…dándome así tranquilidad de una vez por todas.

Cuando salgo de bañarme me estoy secando el cabello con la toalla que tengo en la mano, sin embargo al pasar por el espejo me detengo y la cara se me pone colorada al recordar cuando a Madison se le desabrocho la parte de encima de su bikini…, el recordarlo me genera un sentimiento extraño e incomodo en cierta parte…sobre todo por el hecho de que me estoy comenzando a poner aun más rojo al recordar como era su ropa interior…

Mis pensamientos se detienen en seco y veo como palidezco…¿En que carajos estoy pensando?, no, no debería de estar pensando en Madison de esa manera, es incorrecto, ni siquiera he pensando de esa forma en Alice a pesar de que llevamos una relación bastante prolongada.

Aviento la toalla a un lado con enojo y siento culpa de nuevo, abro el cajón de una forma brusca y tomo lo primero que mi mano toca sin importarme nada, ¿Estoy sintiendo lastima hacia Madison? ¿Estoy pensando todo esto por lo que paso el día de ayer? O simplemente…¿Es otra cosa?. Esas preguntas invaden mi mente una tras otra, logrando que me sienta irritado, culpable pero sobre todo…estresado en un nivel que no había sentido desde el incidente de los vestuarios.

Una vez terminada mi tarea de vestirme bajo inmediatamente al comedor, por alguna razón no siento ganas ni de tomar mi desayuno, tanto así que solo pensar en ello me genera cierto asco. Termino por ir directo a la puerta y salir casi corriendo de mi casa, posiblemente mi madre se ponga furiosa…pero no tanto como mi padre, se que esto me costara una tanda de golpes directo en mi espalda.

Llego a la parada de autobuses y la noto vacía como siempre, mi casa queda relativamente lejos de la escuela y aunque yo acostumbro a venir en autobús Amber siempre llega en coche, lo cierto es que mi hermana se muere antes de subirse a uno de estos. Intento distraerme pensando en tarea, para no caer en el nuevo circulo vicioso que se me ha generado por pensar tanto en Madison, comienzo a repasar en mis pensamientos la tarea así como en el monte de papeleo que me esta esperando en la sala de delegados, sobre todo.

Me doy cuenta a duras penas de que el camión ha llegado frente al instituto y yo de inmediato me bajo de él y me meto directo en el instituto, paso por el jardín y me sorprende no ver a Castiel perdiendo el tiempo como acostumbra a hacerlo; finalmente llego al pasillo y voy dispuesto a ir a la sala de delegados cuando me paro en seco al ver a Madison en medio del pasillo, caminando directo al aula B, por unos instantes me quedo pensando en que debería de hacer, no se que decirle después de ayer y eso es en parte culpa de estos sentimientos tan extraños que estoy sintiendo así como los sucesos de ayer. Finalmente suspiro agobiado y me decido a hablarle, me estoy comportando como un niño inmaduro y eso no debería ser propio de mi…además somos amigos desde que llego al instituto, siempre me ha apoyado, me ha ayudado en todo lo que le he pedido e incluso en lo que no, se ha metido en problemas con otros solo por mi…ha hecho tanto por mi y yo de alguna forma termino dandole la espalda de una forma que no se merece.

-¡Madison!

Ella se detiene y me voltea a ver, sin embargo me quedo algo desconcertado, tiene algo distinto y me doy cuenta de ello mientras me acerco a ella, pero…no se que es.

-Hola Nathaniel -me dice algo nerviosa-

-Madison, me alegra de que estés bien ¿Como va tu herida? La verdad es que me asuste al verte así…

-B-Bueno no me puedo quejar…-dice y se toca por reflejo el lugar donde esta la gasa, es obvio que aun no se ha recuperado del todo-

-Lamento no haber ido a verte el día de ayer, tenía un compromiso importante…

-Ah si, los chicos me contaron, no sabía que tenias novia, me alegro mucho por ti -esas palabras me caen como un balde de agua con hielos y hacen que me sorprenda enormemente…¿Acaba de decir que se alegra por mi? y sobre todo…¿Porque hace como si no supiera dicha información?- ¿Pasa algo Nathaniel? Te has puesto muy pálido repentinamente…¿Estas enfermo o algo por el estilo?

-Eh…no, no es nada…es solo que…

-¿Si?

-Bueno es que…tu…

-¡Nathaniel! -escucho que dicen a mis espaldas y se lanzan a abrazarme, de inmediato reconozco la calidez de esos brazos…, Alice- ¡Querido! Te he estado buscando por todas partes, Amber me ha dicho que te has ido sin desayunar y tus padres están hechos unas furias…¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes meterte en problemas?

-A-Alice -es lo único que consigo articular, ella arquea una ceja, es obvio que esta desconcertada, mierda-

-¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir cariño? -me responde con un tono de molestia y siento frustración brotar de mi interior, por alguna razón me siento repentinamente cautivo y molesto-

-E-Esto…-dice Madison incomoda, por lo cual Alice y yo terminamos por prestarle atención, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y sobre todo parece incomoda- C-Creo que es obvio que yo estoy de más Nathaniel…así que te dejo -ella entonces camina unos pasos hacia atrás dispuesta a dar en cualquier momento la vuelta y alejarse

-¡Espera! -dice Alice y Madison se detiene, Alice la mira de arriba hacia abajo, examinándola sin dudas- ¿Tu eres Madison?

-S-Si, soy yo, un gusto

Alice se tarda en responder, el sonrojo de las mejillas de Madison desaparece pero reconozco cuando la situación no le agrada…y caigo en cuenta de que no es la única.

-Oh ya veo, así que tu eres la niñita, ya veo porque Nathaniel me dijo que Castiel te decía tabla de planchar…casi no tienes nada allí arriba -le dice Alice en un tono frío pero más que nada…lleno de burla, volteo a Madison y ella se cubre esa parte mientras veo que en sus mejillas aparece un sonrojo-

-¡Alice! -exclamo y ella me voltea a ver-

-¿Uhm? ¿Que pasa cielo? -pregunta extrañada-

-¿Como te atreves a burlarte de esa forma de Madison? -le espeto y ella parece sorprendida- no te creía que fueras así…

-B-Bueno como dije…me retiro -dice Madison pero, esta ocasión no me da tiempo de detenerla y se va casi corriendo al aula B-

-¡Madison espera! -exclamo pero ella no me voltea a ver, cierro los puños y me siento dispuesto a ir tras ella cuando Alice me sostiene la mano y me detiene-

-Si vas tras ella te arrepentirás…-me dice en un tono frío y eso hace que me hiele la piel, pero luego me sonríe y me planta un beso en los labios…uno muy posesivo- Te amo -susurra con un tono lleno de ternura en el cual caigo y me hace abrazarla por la cintura-

-Y yo a ti Alice

Ella se separa de mi y ríe con un tono lleno de travesura que no se como interpretar.

-Te veo más al rato…-entonces se va, dejándome una sensación amarga que decido ignorar y también voy a clases que es en la misma que la que esta Madison, una vez frente a la puerta me meto y me siento en la primer butaca de la segunda fila de derecha a izquierda, saco mis apuntes y los utensilios que usare en la clase cuando noto que Madison esta hablando con Armin y sobre todo…hay un brillo singular en sus ojos, la rabia crece dentro de mi y hace que rompa mi lápiz en dos; al ver el lápiz suspiro y le saco punta al lado más aceptable cuando siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado y veo una cabellera roja.

-¿Que pasa delegado? -pregunta Castiel en tono de burla-

-Nada -contesto secamente-

-Con que nada ¿Eh? Pues venga, que a mi me ha dado la impresión de que te enojaste…

Abro los ojos como platos y miro a Castiel, el sigue teniendo esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro, se esta bufando de mi el muy cabrón.

-…es tu imaginación -contesto y lo que obtengo es una risa de su parte, la cual algunos notan y nos voltean a ver extrañados-

-Ya veo, así que era eso…dime una cosa ¿Vale?

-¿Que es? Espero que no sea una de tus idioteces porque ten por seguro que te mandare muy lejos

El sonríe arrogante y susurra de tal forma que solo yo escuche:

-¿Entonces no te molesta que te la quite?

Esa pregunta hace que la sangre me hierva al instante, se que no se refiere a Alice y lo que más me molesta…es que se refiere a Madison, sobre todo porque se que al muy carbón le gusta.

-¡Si serás hijo de…! -le grito y en ese momento me detengo al notar las miradas de todos sobre mi, incluida Madison, su mirada hace que me arrepienta y de inmediato quito la mía, desviándola hacia la pared, siento como aprieto mis puños conteniéndome por no darle una golpiza a Castiel-

-Interesante reacción…-me dice Castiel y finalmente se levanta para posteriormente irse, pero hace que mi humor solo empeore, sobre todo porque se que se burla de mi-

-Nathaniel, ¿Estas bien? -me pregunta Melody con su voz chillona y eso hace que me sienta aun mas agobiado-

-Si, estoy bien

Me quedo allí sentado y tranquilizándome a mi mismo, pero hay algo que aun me mantiene inquieto…y es el hecho de que Madison esta actuando raro, sobre todo porque…esta demasiado con ese gamer lo cual hace que tenga deseos de tomar la silla de mi lado y lanzársela directo a la cabeza.

-Bien chicos, empecemos con la clase -escucho que dice Farres en algún momento, ya que no le he prestado la debida atención hasta este momento por lo cual me obligo a olvidarme de las cosas personales y centrarme en mi clase de una vez por todas.

La jornada de clases termina y yo voy directo a la sala de delegados, se suponía que eso era lo primero que iba a hacer pero vi a Madison y todo se fue al diablo en…¿Menos de 2 segundos? Si, mas o menos en ese rango de tiempo. Suspiro y estoy dispuesto a entrar cuando escucho una conversación entre Madison y Armin accidentalmente.

-¿Entonces que dices? ¿Vas a mi casa para que juguemos Guitar Hero?

-¡Vale! ¿Nos vemos a una hora en especifico o quieres que vaya ya de una vez?

-Mejor desde ahora, pero eso si hay que ir pidiendo la pizza

-Sabes que te tendrás que enfrentar a mi hermano ¿Verdad?

-Tranquila mi Peach, ¡Yo enfrentare hasta Bowser por ti!

Escucho la risa de Madison y al verla la noto sonrojada.

-N-No bromees con ese tipo de cosas Armin, haces que me avergüence

-E-Eh…s-si…-dice el y noto también como se sonroja, lo cual también me provoca una oleada de celos indescriptible que nuevamente me generan ganas de matarlo…un segundo…¿Yo celos hacia Armin por hablar con Madison?-

-Ven, es mejor que nos vayamos

-¡Si! -exclama Armin con una sonrisa en su rostro y ambos desaparecen por el pasillo, dejándome con la boca abierta frente a la sala de delegados, no pasa mucho tiempo para que sienta una mano sobre mi hombro y veo al molesto de Castiel sonriente-

-Parece que el friki se me ha adelantado…pero bueno, al menos no he perdido la guerra aun

-¿Se puede saber de que carajos estas hablando?

-Me sorprende que sigas fingiendo no saberlo…¿Hasta cuando reaccionaras como es debido? ¿Es necesario que te lo diga yo para que te des cuenta de lo que has perdido? ¿O tendrán que demostrártelo los demás con cosas que estoy seguramente no te agradaran?

-De verdad no se de que estas hablando

Castiel se rie cinicamente y me da palmadas en la espalda.

-Entonces, mucha suerte con ello, pero recuerda, yo te lo advertí -y con eso dicho el también se retira, dejándome con la duda de a que carajos se refiere con esas palabras-.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado el episodio? Espero que sea así, ya vamos conociendo un poco más a Alice y ahora es turno de que los papeles se inviertan en esta historia..._

 _Si les ha gustado dejen un review, recuerden que eso le alegra la vida a su autora :3_

 _See you around...!_


End file.
